Godfrey and the Planet Eden
by arrabelle
Summary: Set in the year 2112, london, england. Godfrey has come up with a fail safe for when/if the world engages in a nuclear war. Did I mention that he isn't the sharpest tool in the box?


There once was a time where every country had nuclear weapons. Where every country had their finger on the button. Every country was at war. Then one bright spark decided to hold a meeting. His name was Godfrey.

"I am holding a meeting about this adomination … no wait, abomination! Enough is enough!" Godfrey says, red-faced into a camera.

"Do you think the idea will take?" The female reporter says.

"Probably not, but it's worth a try." Godfrey says

"What do you think the outcome will be?" Jenny says.

"I honestly don't know, Jenny." Godfrey looks sheepish. "Can we go on a date?"

"Er… Back to you in the studio, Michael."

Now Godfrey was an average man of average height. He the average brown hair, average brown eyes and an average weight. He has had a few girlfriends, although none lasted long, and had a cat, which recently ran away. He also thought that this meeting was pointless because no one would listen to him and no one would like him. But, not surprisingly, they did like his idea, just not him. Although he had to be in charge of his idea, it was law now that you had to be in charge of your idea and had to see it through.

The head of America stands up "I think this is a brilliant idea. If we do press the button we will need a back up plan and this is perfect."

There's a lot of clapping and murmurs of agreement, which the head of America enjoys and laps up before he sits down.

"There is just one problem," The head of England says, standing up "How are we going to get the two best people?"

"Well… erm… I thought that we could just take them from each country. If we start now we can spread it out so it isn't too obvious that we are taking them. We can plan it so that we finish building the planet just as we finish collecting all the people." Godfrey says, getting more and more confident as he goes on.

"Okay, are we just going to take them? And is it just two people or two from each country?" The head of England says.

"Yes we are. We'll tell them once we have taken them, just to get their permission really, but if they say no we'll gas them and take them anyway. It's two from each country because I didn't want another war to break out over this." Godfrey says, smiling to himself.

"Mais ne pensez-vous pas que il est erroné de les prendre juste n'importe ce que?" The head of France says, standing up.

"But do you not think that it is wrong to just take them no matter what?" The translator says.

"Nope." Godfrey says shaking his head "If they say no then and we let them go, they will tell the public about what we are doing. We don't want that do we?"

The translator translates for the head of France.

"Pas, je peux voir ce que voulez dire vous. Pourquoi ne pas les tuer, s'ils ne font pas veulent-ils obtenir congelés?"

"No, I can see what you mean. Why not kill them, if they do not want to get frozen?"

"Weil das falsch ist"

"Because that is wrong" The translator says

Everyone stares at the head of Germany.

"Was dachten Sie nicht, dass ich ein Herz hatte, gerade weil ich Hitler's großes großes granson bin?" He says laughing.

"What did you not think that I had a heart just because I am Hitler's great great granson?"

"This is getting off the point! I don't think we should kill them just because they don't want to leave their family and become our modern day Adam or Eve. We should start building the planet now and figuring out how we are going to freeze them.-

"How are we going to unfreeze them?" The head of England says.

"We are going to wire up the buttons to a computer that controls the pods on Eden, the man made planet, and unfreeze them. The only way we can unfreeze them is to press one of the buttons or use a code, which only I will know. No one will have access to the computer so no hijackers can unlock it and unfreeze the planet early. Only I will have the key and code to get into the computer room. The key is going to be hidden somewhere.

"Right we are going to start now every country should take their scientists off what they are doing so they can figure out a way to freeze the people without killing them. This meeting is over." Godfrey says. "Oh, before I go can I just say thank you for taking this seriously and I want a selection of British scientists to check out every idea to see if it works, before you come to me with it."

Godfrey's parents believed that he was the modern day God, hence the name, and would be extremely happy with him. If he didn't argue with them and say that religion was full of people who contradicted themselves and it is a waste of time. What he didn't know at that point was that he was the modern day Jesus and was about to change the world forever.


End file.
